House of Horror
House of Horror is a monthly British horror fiction ezine founded and edited by "The House Madame" S.E. Cox writer of horror fiction, horrotica and psychological thrillers. House of Horror is unique in the way of presentation. It is divided into "rooms" where different content is stored. House of Horror is also a prolific producer of anthologies with nearly all the proceeds going to the House of Horror Children's Charity. Every year the editor drums up extra donations and comes up with special offers to be able to beat the prvious donation.Last year they pledged £100 to Children in Need . The Attic House of Horror's Attic is reserved for longer stories (12,000 - 25,000 words) that are broken up and serialized over a four-month span. The Library House of Horror's Library consists of anthologies produced by House of Horror and books written by House of Horror friends and contributors. The Master Bedroom Here you will find erotic horror and alt. horrorknown also as Horrotica The Gallery House of Horror's Gallery consists of poetry and flash fiction stories that are accompanied by personal artwork of photography. The Studio House of Horror's Studio is reserved for artists and artwork. The Lounge House of Horror's Lounge features horror author and artist interviews. It also features book reviews. The Graveyard Zombie and Vampire Fiction The Basement Ghost stories and regular horror fiction The Audio Room House of Horror's Audio Room features horror stories and poems that are read aloud. The Classroom House of Horror's Classroom is for established and successful authors. They write non-fiction articles on writing for the benefit of new authors. The Dungeon The Duel was a contest between flash horror writers. Each writer would pick a psuedonym to compete to prevent any favoritism among fellow writers. Then, two at a time, they would go head-to-head with a story subject prompt from the House Madame, S.E. Cox. The Writing Duel has ended now and the anthology will be out soon. The Writers Duel 2 is slated to begin at Christmas 2010 House of Horror Issues House of Horror Anthologies *A Pint of Bloody Fiction *Creature Features *Frightening Fables and Freaky Fairytales *House of Horror: Best of 2009 *House of Horror: Best of 2010 *Mausoleum Memoirs *Stitched Up *Tales of Women Scorned *The Duel Interviews with The House Madame *Sonar4magtalkshow *The Dark Fiction Spotlight *Conversations with Yolanda Renee *Black Hound Praise for S.E.COX and House of Horror PRLog (Press Release) – Aug 07, 2009 – United Kingdom – S.E. Cox has been writing on and off for ten years. She began her first novel at the age of fifteen, and has since gone on to write several short stories. She now lives in the small town of Cannock in the West Midlands, England with her two daughters, Libby-Ann and Lacey-Mae. 2008 saw S. E. Cox, take the challenge of NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), and complete her 50,000 word Novel “False Awakenings,” in just twenty-nine days. It should be ready for publication for 2010. “Forbidden Love,” her recently released novel is the first installment of the Rosella series, “Hybrid Theory,” the sequel, will be available later on in the year. About Forbidden Love: Rosella is a human - vampire who falls in love with the son of her family's enemy, Prince Jonas. A forbidden Love, vampire romance, set in an English high school goes terribly wrong, when each of their families refuse to accept their love for each other. Forbidden Love is Romeo and Juliet for vampire lovers in the 21st Century. Use this link to purchase your own copy of Forbidden Love by S. E. Cox Recent review of Forbidden Love: Forbidden Love by S. E. Cox is all about a clan of pure blood vampires, and a hybrid clan that meld in with humans to survive. Their desires for life are no different from the rest of us. They want what we all want – Love. S.E. Cox describes it best: “Love is like a war -- easy to start, hard to end and impossible to forget.” You will identify with Rose and her desire for first love. Along with the sacrifices made for it. Forbidden Love is the first in the Rosella series. This is a great read, a wonderfully told story that you will find difficult to put down. Congratulations, S. E. Cox on a magnificent addition to vampire lore. I am looking forward to more from this talented writer! A recent interview with S. E. Cox on CONVERSATIONS with Yolanda Renée on Blog Talk Radio can be heard using this link http://www.blogtalkradio.com/YolandaRenee/2009/07/03/S-E ... About House of Horror: House of Horror is a part paying e-zine, and if you are interested in submitting your work to her online magazine check out the issues posted, and her submission guidelines by using this link http://www.houseofhorror.org.uk/. Ms. Cox wants you to know that if everyone that visited bought, just one book, then we could raise a lot for the Birmingham Children's Hospital Intensive Care Ward as well as pay all our writers. Her other venture the recent release of Mausoleum Memoirs which is the first anthology released by House of Horror is also available for purchase. S. E. is currently conducting an open call for a new anthology "Creature Features." This new venture has her teamed up with John Lewis, producer of Creature productions. Every story must be between 1000 - 3000 words and involve some sort of horrific creature. Purchase a book make a contribution: All books, or anthologies purchased means a contribution to Birmingham Children's Hospital Intensive Care Ward. Due to the wonderful care that her own two daughters Libby-Ann and Lacey-Mae received there, this charity is close the heart of Ms. Cox. You can also donate directly to her charity by going to her MySpace website http://www.myspace.com/secox where you can learn more about Ms. S. E. Cox and all her projects. Upcoming Titles by S.E. Cox False Awakenings, Lunar Eclipse, Harlequin, Sorority of Blood, Witching Hour And the real life story of the author: Crazy Single Mom! Category:List of Ezines